


Ignorance

by MortemMessor



Series: Knowledge [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Amnesia, BillDip, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, Jealousy, Multi, Poor Dipper, Post Weirdmageddon, Ptolemy - Freeform, Reincarnation, Smut, Teenager Bill Cipher, What Have I Done, god help us all, mentions of abuse, sort of, you will cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortemMessor/pseuds/MortemMessor
Summary: Dipper wakes up to find he doesn't remember much of anything except his past life and his last twelve years, save for the last six months. Nobody does. But his Savior, his Light, his Aini, comes and begins to fill in the holes, but only he knows who Bill really is. But does he really know as much as he thinks? When another familiar man comes to play, his world is flipped upside down and the truth will come out, once and for all.(Sequel to Intelligence)





	1. Blurry Memories

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME, YOUNG READERS, TO YOUR HEART'S GRAVES! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!

He woke on a hard surface. Clenching his fists on soft strands- grass, he remembered- below him, he blinked up at the expanse of blue above him. Things came slowly back to him, and he thought he could see golden strings crisscross the blue above, and he couldn't help but compare them to puppet strings. He wasn't sure where he'd gotten such a thing from, it just popped in there. A name came to him; Max. Another, this one more comfortable; Dipper.

But then, like a freight train, one more name sowed itself into his mind, and it all came rushing back. _Ptolemy_. He bolted upright, blind to the world around him, images flashing across his eyes as they filled with tears. His hand flew to his mouth, and he choked out a sob. Egypt, Cleo, Aris, Anet, Lapis, Almazet, his journal, the Pharaoh, his father, and...

"Bill," He gasped, his heart pounding. Then, as if by a fast forward button, it jumped to his earliest memory of running around with a girl that looked like him, who was toddling along in front of him, giggling and squealing in toddler speak. Mabel. His heart lept into his throat as more memories of his time as Dipper Pines flashed before him. Near the end, his brow furrowed. Things were blurring, graying and warping as he reached for them, desperately grappling for the images that were now shrinking until they were nothing, dissipated into the depths of his mind where he couldn't reach.

He almost sobbed again, when bright light burst across his vision. He cried out, covering his eyes and rubbing furiously, spots dancing along his eyelids. That was it. He couldn't remember past Mabel's puppet show, and even then he couldn't remember the actual show, and many images after were just that. Images that didn't make any sense.

Now he was looking at the front of the shack, which was in shambles. Well, more shambles than usual. He whipped his head around, and felt something in his chest loosen at the sight of Mabel lying on the ground a few feet away from him, seemingly sleeping.

Turning where he sat, he caught sight of Ford and Stan sprawled across the grass as well. In fact, people seemed to be scattered all over the yard, the entire town lumped into a pile near the gold cart. Then, at the treeline, someone stepped forward out of the shadows. Dipper's breath hitched and he lept to his feet, flying across the grass and stumbling over unconscious bodies. The blond's eyes widened and he turned toward him warily. 

Dipper smashed into him, tears squeezing out of his eyes as he embraced his old friend, " _Aini,_ " He breathed, smiling into his shirt. Bill hesitated to return the embrace, and Dipper pulled back abruptly. He hadn't seen Bill since... Well, 347 AD. Then, Bill had been his friend, but now? Well, he'd always known Bill didn't like him like that, and now that he had, well, died, things were most certainly different. But Ra, the pound of his chest and the warmth of his cheeks didn't feel different.

Dipper swallowed, looking up at Bill, taking in his shaggy blond hair, a white medical patch strapped over his eye, the visible one glinting with gold flecks matching his sweater vest he'd pulled over a white button up shirt. The boy's cheek erupted pink, "I-I'm sorry, that w-was out of line." He wiped the tears from his cheeks, "I just missed- Mmph!" Dipper was cut off as he was scooped up and slammed against a lean chest, a soft mouth crushing to his.

His eyes blew wide, and his heart felt about ready to jump out of his chest. His lips parted in a surprised gasp, and Bill took the chance to deepen the kiss. The brunette let his eyes slip closed, clutching him tightly as he returned the kiss with a quiet moan. Bill pulled away and leaned his forehead on Dipper's, eye closed and panting slightly.

"Pinetree," He whispered. Dipper felt that name ring a bell, but he wasn't sure where he'd heard it. He brushed it off, knowing Bill came up with new nicknames all the time, and instead blurted out the first question on his mind. "What happened?" He then abruptly blushed, finding he may not want to know. The taller crack his eye open, "You don't remember?"

Dipper tilted his head at Bill's tone, which was not quite terror and not quite relief. The brunette put a hand to his head, which had begun to throb. "N-not really. I don't remember anything past...Mabel's sock opera thing? And even some things before that are a little fuzzy. But I remember you, and my old life," He answered softly.

Bill froze, "What about me do you remember? When was the last time you saw me?" He asked. Dipper bit his lip, "Um, with Cleo, I think. I was about to leave for battle, and my birthday was in a week or so," He replied. The blond relaxed, sighing with a weak smile. He laced his fingers wirh Dipper's, "You want to know what you missed?"

Dipper nodded, eyes widening eagerly. Bill stepped back from him, but kept his hand, "You came to Gravity Falls, and I found you again. I reminded you of who you were and confessed my feelings for you. When you said you felt the same, I changed my ager so we could be together without repercussions. Then after a month or so, the town was attacked by demons, and we fought them off. However, it left impressionable scars on the community and many had to be taken to the mental institution. So, you asked me to erase their memories of it," He explained carefully.

Then his expression fell into a pouting frown, "You-you were standing right next to me, and I didn't even think to exclude you, s-so..." He sighed heavily. He glanced back up through his bangs, "Do you really not remember?" If Dipper didn't know any better, he would've thought that question held a doubled meaning. Instead, he shook his head slowly, "I'm sorry, Bill," He said sadly. The blond released a growl of angry irritation that wasn't directed at Dipper.

The beunette put a hand on Bill's shoulder and squeezed, "But hey, we'll get through this together." He beamed, and Bill smiled. Dipper jumped as a loud groan echoed from his right, and he saw Robbie shifting at the bottom of the pile, his eyes fluttering. Dipper swallowed, "Do they know what you are? Who I am? Did we tell them?" He whispered hastily. Bill shook his head, "They don't know anything, not even that I'm your boyfriend."

Dipper felt a delighted little shiver run down his spine, and he mouthed it to himself. Bill smirked as he caught the movement, then rubbed his hands together, "So, we need a plan." Dipper blinked, "A plan? You mean like an alibi? What're you suggesting?" He asked with a raised brow. 

Bill looked around at the stirring people, then back to Dipper, "I have an idea." He whispered his plan to Dipper, then they both went off to help people up and sell the story. The first person Dipper reached was Mabel.

He helped her up as she whimpered in pain, holding her head in her hands and squinting in the harsh sunlight. She leaned against him, "Dipper? What happened?" She murmured as he helped her start for the shack. He stopped by Stan, who was shaking his head in a kneeling position, waiting for the elder as he rolled his lip between his teeth. 

He glanced at the blond across the yard, "It's a long story. I'll explain when we get inside."

 

{}{}{}{}{}

 

Stan held up a hand, "So wait," He began, his voice still rough from pain, "An entire herd of Gremloblins showed up when I was hosting an event at the shack, then attacked everyone? Then Dipper took that dumb book, made them go away, then tried to erase the town's nightmares but wiped too much? That's why the entire town is on my lawn looking like lost sheep?"

Dipper nodded along to all of this, then flicked a glance at Mabel. She had been staring at Bill the whole time, watching the blond clench his jaw as he looked out the window at Ford, who was relaying the message to the rest of the town. They looked annoyed and lost, but no necessarily mad. Ford looked lost himself, having admitted he couldn't remember about the last three years of his research in Gravity Falls before being sent through the portal, though the rest he remembered vividly.

Dipper had lost less than Ford, but more than Mabel and Stan, who had lost more than most of the town, who just seemed to not be able to remember the last week or so. Bill's magic was almost never that erratic, so he wondered why the effects were so wide spread.

Stan jerked his head to Bill, "Who's that?" He gruffed, giving him a narrow once over. Bill whipped his head around with a wide eye, before breaking into a grin, "My name's Bill, I just moved here. I've been friends with you all for a while, and I can't you of all people don't remember me, Stan! We used to trade swindling secrets!" He gasped dramatically, and Dipper rolled his eyes.

Mabel just kept staring, and Dipper felt a little sting come to prod at him. Then he scolded himself. ' _It's Mabel, your sister! Don't be jealous! Besides, Bill said he loves me, he wouldn't do that. Knowing Mabel, she'll be over him in a few days anyway_ ' he reasoned with himself. 

He focused back on Stan, who sighed heavily, but was smiling slightly anyway, "Gah, I'm to old for that," He grumbled, shooting Bill a wink. Bill gave an exaggerated blink back, smirking.

The crowd outside dispersed, and Ford came back in with a groan. He rubbed his chin, "They're plactated for now, but I think I did good damge control." He looked around the shack, wincing when a dangling beam finally snapped and fell. Mabel hissed, finally tearing her eyes from Bill, "Looks like we've got a lot of damge control to do in here. Those Gremloblins are a nasty bunch," She said with a scrunched up nose.

Dipper chuckled, jumping when Bill clapped his hand together, "Alright then!" He boomed, grinning. 

"Lets get started!"


	2. Remembrance Lies

Slender fingers wrapped around the stem of the wine glass, white gloved hands bringing it up to smirking lips. The pinknette beside him fidgeted, wringing her cape in her hands as the small girl on his other side did the same with her dress. The huddle behind him broke out into murmuring as they watched the view of the shack that they had fought not many days before on the large crystal ball in the center of the room. 

"Well," The lilting voice purred, "Isn't this a lovely turn of events?" A single silver eye glinted menacingly as he watched the blond dream demon help the old man heft a beam back up with magic. The woman beside him made a strange noise, "Are you sure of his intentions?" She asked warily. The male hummed, "Oh I am quite certain, Eronica. Don't worry your pretty pink head about it." 

The dark skinned weirdling turned her eyes back to the orb with worried eyes. A flare of purple flame off to the side made most of the crowd turn their heads towards the intruder. A purple haired man in a three piece suit and a bowler hat strode across the room, brushing off nonexistent dust from his cuffs.

"Strange. I assume you have what I need."

The man sniffed, plucking off his hat and pulling a few scrolls from it, "I have the information, if that's what you mean," He retorted haughtily. Eronica squirmed as the papers were handed over, "Perhaps there's another way..." She suggested quietly. The demon sitting on the white throne in front of the orb snapped his icy gaze to her, "If you have doubts, you are free to leave," He hissed, setting his glass down. Then he smirked, "Though I would wait, if I were you. After all," Arnold leaned forward with a wolfish grin, "The game is just about to begin!"

 

~~~~~

 

Bill grunted as he picked up the paint cans and tossed them onto the porch. Dipper got them and took them inside as Bill dusted his hands off. He turned around and nearly jumped ten feet in the air when he saw Shooting Star was standing directly behind him. Instinctively he backed away, but she grinned at him, "Hi! I know I don't really remember you, but would you mind filling me in on everything about you?" She asked, batting her eyelashes blatantly at him.

Bill almost barked out a laugh, but caught himself with a smirk. If only she knew. Bill rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh, sure. I've lived in Gravity Falls for a while but I originally come from Cairo. I met you and your brother a few months ago, when you first came to Gravity Falls, and things were a bit rocky at first, but eventually myself and Pinetree became...very good friends." He sounded strangled, forcing out the last bit with a tight smile. 

Mabel's face brightened, "What about me?" She prodded. God, he was so pretty. Beautiful, actually. The way his golden hair strayed effortlessly over his sparkling blue eye- and were those flecks of gold? Dear lord, she was falling hard for the strong line of his jaw, the caramel color of his skin that went taut when he flexed, and the brightness of his smile. She nearly swooned when he smirked devilishly at her, that overwhelming aura of mystery and danger extruding as easily as breathing.

"You? Well of course we were friends too! We used to make crafts together, and I taught you to play golf."

Mabel beamed, shuffling closer, "Anything else?" She asked hopefully. Bill could see where this was going. Deciding to diffuse the situation before it grew out of hand, he tilted his head, "No, not really. You were out with your boyfriend all the time," He replied smoothly. Mabel's smile faltered, "B-boyfriend? Who did I...?" She trailed off as Bill's eye strayed off to where Robbie Valentino was arguing with Tambry about something. 

She recoiled, "Robbie!?" She squawked. Bill widened his eye at her, "You don't remember that either!? Damn, Dipper really wiped you all clean, huh?" He mused. He put a comforting hand on her head, ruffling her hair, and his touch sparked fire where it brushed her skull, "Go talk to him. I'm sure he, at least, remembers," He purred. 

Mabel gasped as she suddenly had visions of her and Robbie, holding hands at Woodstick, laughing over old lovers, crying over broken hearts, and then fighting over her brother. Her eyes burned and her throat closed, "Oh," She croaked. Bill nodded solemnly, beginning to guide her towards the dark haired teen. Terror welled up in her throat, haziness taking over her mind for a moment so Bill's words were muffled. 

Robbie caught sight of her and Bill, looking briefly confused as they approached, but then turned his gaze back on Tambry, "If we ever dated, I don't remember it! Why the hell would I date _you_ anyway!? You're not my type, and Nate likes you!"

Tambry turned pink, "H-he does?" She stammered. Robbie gave her an exasperated look, and she quickly ran off to find him. Robbie then turned to face the approaching duo with narrowed eyes, "What do you wan-?" He was cut off as Bill snatched his hand and clasped with Mabel's. His pupils dilated and his irises turned briefly blue, and he gasped quietly. Bill raised an eyebrow, "Do you remember?" He asked, hiding his grin. The teen let out a quiet sigh, "Mabel..." He breathed, and the two embraced. 

Bill nodded firmly and walked off to give the new couple some space. When he opened the door to the shack, he was met with the unamused face of Dipper. The brunette had his arms crossed, nodding at the couple behind him, "What the hell was that?" He demanded. Bill raised his own eyebrows and hissed, "You don't remember that either? Damn, I really fucked up," he murmured.

Dipper's face smoothed over in bewilderment, "What do you mean?" He asked curiously. Bill led him inside and brought him over to the corner, "Mabel had a crush on me, so to avoid any drama, we love-potioned her and Robbie to take care of that and Robbie's hate for you. It worked out pretty well, they balance everything out and make each other happy," He explained, looking back at them with a small smile.

Dipper raised his eyebrows in disbelief at the two, who were now sitting down with their foreheads pressed together, whispering with small smiles. Bill nodded, "Yep, amazing what spritzing someone with a little dopamine and norepinephrine will do."

Dipper let out a surprised laugh, shaking his head at the dream genie. He took his hand and squeezed it gently, "Amazing indeed." Bill beamed at him, squeezing back before hugging him tightly to his side. Dipper quickly scrambled away from him as Ford came upstairs from the basement, rubbing his face with a sigh.

"Nothing down there seems to be damaged, though I did find this," He said, holding up a familiar looking gnome. "Schembulock!" It screeched, biting Ford's hand. The old man let go of it with a yelp, and scampered towards the door before pausing beside Dipper. It turned it look at the boy, sniffing the air around him before blinking owlishly. It crept closer, "Schembulock?" It piped up. Then it grinned, launching itself at Dipper, who yelped as landed on his shoulder and crawled around to yank at his hair, making him topple to the ground.

Dipper struggled, getting an extremely strange sense of déjà vu as the gnome pinned his face to the floor. It smiled, "Schembulock," It stated smugly, then shrieked when a booted foot sent it flying off Dipper and skidding out the door. Bill helped the boy up, and the gnome hissed at him before scampering off into the woods once more.

Ford raised an eyebrow, then shook his head and raised his hands, "I'm going to just pull a Stanley and say I don't even want to know," He mumbled, going back downstairs.Dipper glanced at the dream genie beside him and hid his smile behind his hand, giggling hysterically. 

Bill looked at him weirdly, then joined in, snickering a little, before they both fell into all out laughs, and Bill toppled to the floor. Dipper spluttered as he tried to help him up, ending up just falling beside the blond as the gasped for air in between laughing fits on the floor. They looked at each other, giggling, "If only he knew!" They chorused, lacing their hands together tightly, each refusing to let go. Of each other, or the moment.


	3. A Minor Displeasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A proposal only one that gives and takes,  
> Dipper Pines has surely made a mistake,  
> A dark thought noted in enacted plans,  
> And Bill Cipher just fucks things up again.

The next day found most of the town back to normal, and Bill spent the night at the shack, so the table at breakfast was a bit crowded, but to Dipper it felt like home. Bill caught them up on some things they had missed, and they all told stories that they remembered, and Bill told them some that they didn't. At lunch, Robbie stopped by to pick up Mabel for their 'We Survived And We're Still Dating Even Though We Almost Died' special occasion date. They were leaving in a few days after all, and the evening led to Dipper and Bill laying side by side on the roof.

They brushed their hands together absentmindedly, watching the sun sink over the trees, turning the sky into a masterpiece of blinding reds, fiery oranges, and deep, passionate purples. Dipper hummed, "So how old are you now? Bodily, I mean," He asked. Bill trailed his fingers up and down the brunette's forearm, dragging his thumb along the skin just hard enough so he could trace his bones, as if he was assuring himself Dipper was real. He paused when he heard Dipper's questioned, tilting his head, "Sixteen."

The way he said it, along with the small smirk, made Dipper think his age held some sort of significance. Before he could ask however, Bill rolled over and caught him in a soft kiss. Just then someone opening the trapdoor to the roof could be heard, and before Dipper or Bill could blink, that someone was sliding down the shingles of the roof towards them. A growl emanated from Bill's throat when Dipper went to jerk away, and the blond snapped his head up to see who it was. Wendy stood frozen on the ledge, bag of Cheetos in hand, and she blinked slowly, "Uh..."

Dipper's face flooded pink, and he buried his face in his hands, "Oh my Ra..." He whimpered. Bill quickly got to his feet, pulling Dipper up with him. He put his arm around Dipper's waist, leading him past Wendy. He winked at the red head, putting a finger to his lips with a grin. Dipper tugged Bill to a stop beside Wendy, his expression anxious, "You...you're not going to tell anyone about this, right?" He asked nervously. Wendy stared at him for a minute, then shook her head, "No, no! Of course not, uh, my lips are sealed."

She did their thing, and Dipper copied with a relieved smile, walking off with Bill. Wendy stood there for a moment, glaring at Bill's back before shaking herself, extremely confused. Bill seemed like a nice guy, and he hadn't done anything to her, why did she feel so angry? This felt deep seeded, and it had something to do with Dipper. That arm around his waist had just made her want to light the blond on fire. She looked at her hands that were clutching the Cheetos bag too tightly with a confused frown.

She sat down on the lawn chair with a sigh and cracked it open, "I see Dipper as a little brother, and it's probably just me feeling protective," She assured herself. It didn't feel like a lie, but it also didn't make sense. Deciding to give up that train of thought before it made her head explode, she kicked back and shoved an entire handful of Cheetos in her mouth.

Meanwhile, Bill led Dipper inside, and the twelve year old fell down onto his bed face first with a groan. Bill shook his head with a chuckle, sitting down beside him and beginning to knead the tense space in between the brunette's shoulders, "I'm sorry, Sapling. I wasn't paying attention," He lamented with a small smile. Dipper sighed and relaxed under the dream genie's ministrations, his voice muffled by the comforter, "You don't sound very sorry, asshole." Bill grinned with a snicker, leaving his shoulders to start trailing his fingers through the coffee colored curls. He shrugged, "Well, I'm not, but I figured you'd want to hear it."

Dipper shivered as Bill's pinkie brushed his cowlick, and turned his face so he could breathe, staring at the wall, "Well, it is nice," He admitted softly, eyes beginning to droop just a bit. Bill chuckled, "I thought so. Your moral compass is much more accurate than mine," He mused. Dipper shuddered at the thought, a little trill going down his spine. He swallowed hard, "Yeah, that's pretty obvious," He mumbled. He laughed quietly to himself, "Sometimes I remember what Cleo used to say about you, and really start to wonder if you are a demon."

Bill paused, and Dipper closed his eyes, "And sometimes, it scares me. It terrifies me to no end. Not that you might be...but that I don't care," He whispered. He heard the blond suck in a sharp breath and the hand in his hair tightened, tugging his cowlick once again. Dipper bolted up, scrambling into the corner and clapping a hand over his crown, a deep flush on his cheeks, "Stop doing that!" He squeaked out. Bill blinked, then shook his head, a smirk replacing his surprised expression. He crawled onto the bed slowly, prowling towards Dipper in a predatory lope that reminded the brunette of some kind of wild cat. Bill smirked, eye flashing, "Oh, does it _bother_ you?" He drawled lazily, a wicked grin growing on his lips. Dipper gulped.

He averted his gaze, "There's a reason they call it hot and bothered," He murmured, making Bill chuckle. The blond placed his hands slowly on the wall on either side of Dipper's head, giving him time to escape if he wanted. He smirked as he began to drag his nose along the boy's jaw, trailing his lips up to his ear. Dipper sucked in a breath when he felt fangs close in around his ear, biting softly. Bill laughed, "That witty sarcasm, it's one of the many things I love about you," He cooed, kissing the light bruise he'd made before moving to place open mouthed kisses behind Dipper's ear. The brunette let out a breath, closing his eyes, "I-It's still so...ah~" He turned his head and caught the blond's mouth his own, bringing up his hands to place them on Bill's shoulders.

The dream genie's eyes widened, but then drooped shut, and he let out a groan, deepening the kiss feverishly. His hands left the wall to tangle in the plush chestnut curls, pressing them chest to chest. Dipper let out a whine, breaking away first because he couldn't breathe, Bill automatically following him dazedly. Dipper chuckled breathlessly, cupping the blond's face in his hands, bumping their foreheads together, "...So odd to hear you say that. I don't think you realize just how long I had waited..." He cut himself off, opening his eyes and biting his lip. Bill cracked his visible eye open and smiled at him, "You want to talk about long waits?" Dipper squealed as Bill rolled with him until the blond's back was to the wall and the boy sitting on his lap.

"Try waiting for a few _centuries_ ," Bill huffed with a smile, his hands on the brunette's waist. He hissed when Dipper shifted on his lap, squirming when the elder squeezed his sides. Bill nipped at the neck in front of him, getting a gasp that lilted into a moan as he suckled at the offended spot. Dipper let his head fall back onto the blond's shoulder, eyes fluttered shut, "Mng...W-well, we could a-always...hah~...make up f-for lost time," He panted out. Bill hummed as he slid one of his hands up the brunette's shirt, "Did you mean what you said earlier?" He murmured against the junction of Dipper's throat. The brunette arched his back a little, panting when Bill took his nipple between his thumb and forefinger and rolled it lightly, "W-what did I s-say?" His eyes squeezed closed when Bill began to grind his hips up into Dipper's ass.

The blond sucked and licked at the flesh of Dipper's shoulder, "That you scared yourself because you didn't care if I was really a demon. Would you really not care?" He asked gently, kissing the hickie he'd made earlier. Dipper reached back slowly and threaded his fingers through Bill's hair, tugging lightly, "No, I lied. I would care," He breathed, and Bill paused once more, swallowing hard. Dipper bit his lip, "The very idea thrills me in ways and places that I'm ashamed and unable to describe," He whispered softly. He looked down at the covers, "It scares me, how much I love you, and just how much of you I fell for. The part that teases me, the part that mocks me, the part that comforts me, the part that hurts me, the part that saves me, and the part that condemns me; I fell for them all. Even the part that killed without a second thought, but I suppose I get high off of knowing that even when you're at your worst, I know you won't kill me."

Bill sucked in a breath, and Dipper's heart nearly stopped at the pause, afraid he'd somehow offended the elder. "Bill, I- Hahn~" He let out a cry when Bill sunk his now sharpened teeth into his shoulder with a deep growl, sending a tingling feeling shooting down his spine straight to his boiling abdomen. The blond lapped the blood that beaded along the broken skin from his fangs, almost purring as he licked his lips. Dipper's hands tightened in Bill's hair, and he closed his eyes tightly as panting gasps left his lips, unconsciously spreading his legs and grinding his hips down on Bill's when claws raked down his side. His face flushed and a whimper left his lips when a feral rumble sounded in his ear. " _ **Pinetree.**_ " Bill hissed, his hands skating down to clasp at the boy's thighs. Dipper moaned when one hand cupped him through his shorts, whining when it returned to its original position at the inside of his thighs.

“ _Bill_ ,” He whined, and the blond chuckled. He then growled again when Dipper rocked his hips down once more, squeezing the denim clad flesh between his palms. He hissed and dragged his fangs up Dipper's pulse to bite at his jaw, relishing in the boy's responding whimpered moan, "How much do you think we have time for before Fez calls us down for dinner?" He mumbled against the brunette's skin. Dipper swallowed, "H-h-how far have w-we gone b-before?" He managed to pant out. Bill hummed, "Would you believe me if I told you we've gone a little bit past all the way?" He puffed out. Dipper gasped as he was suddenly hit with images and senses at rapid fire, tearing themselves up to the front of his mind. Mingled breaths, glinting gold, soft silk on his skin, two toned hair between his fingers, taut muscle, a lithe body on top of his as his insides were abused deliciously. He drew in a shaky breath as his vision returned, "Yes," Dipper breathed.

Then he bit his lip, "I'd say we have maybe six minutes," He whispered, yelping when Bill flipped them abruptly so he was pinning Dipper to the mattress. The blond chuckled, "I can work with six minutes," He murmured, leaning forward to kiss the brunette again. They were a centimeter apart when- "HEY DIPPER IS BILL IN THERE!?" Bill yelped and jerked on instinct, sending both of them tumbling off the mattress and to the floor with identical shouts of surprise. Dipper landed on top of the blond and blinked owlishly. Mabel's voice came again, "Guys? Wendy told me you came inside, and the door's locked, sooo..." She trailed off.

Dipper gave Bill an incredulous look, "You locked the door!?" He hissed. Bill shrunk back sheepishly, "It was a reflex!" He defended softly. Dipper rolled his eyes, "Y-yeah, Mabel! We'll be right out!" He called over his shoulder. They both paled when she jiggled the door handle, "What're you guys doing in there?" Dipper scrambled up and began to desperately try to fix his hair and tugging up his shirt collar a bit, “We were, uh-”

“Changing!” Bill shouted suddenly and snapped his fingers. The next thing Dipper knew, his pants were gone, replaced by a bathing suit. He yelped at the sudden switch, and looked at Bill to see the blond had switched his clothes for nothing but a pair yellow shorts with little black triangles on them. Bill flung open the door with a smile, “Sorry for the wait, Shooting Star,” He purred with a smirk. Mabel blushed a rosy red, and coughed, “D-dinner’s ready,” She muttered, then hurried off. Dipper hit the snickering dream genie’s shoulder with a chastising glare. Bill rolled his eye, “Oh come on! That was funny! Did you see how red she got?”

Dipper scoffed and rolled his eyes, “If you want to continue making her flustered, go right ahead. But I won’t be there to save you when she comes at you full-flirt.” Dipper then brushed past him, and Bill rolled his eyes with a smile, following after them as well.

He made it downstairs before Bill, and when Stan questioned his clothing, he merely said that he and Bill had found a waterfall earlier while exploring and they wanted to go swimming. Ford looked up from where he sat writing in a leather bound journal he'd bought yesterday for new notes (ones he'd forgotten) and frowned briefly, "Be careful, I used to catch kelpies around the waterfalls here. Nasty little things too, sharp teeth..." He trailed off as his eyes lowered.

"Dipper, what's on your neck?"

The brunette clapped his hands over his throat abruptly with a blush, "Nothing! I, um, fell! Yeah, in the woods...on some rocks," He blurted, then cringed at his own obviousness. Bill snickered as he took his place across the table, "Uh huh, sure Pinetree. Who was it? Was it Red, Licorice, or gasp! Was it a _boy_?" The blond teased with a smirk.

Dipper glared, "Shut the hell up, Bill," He hissed. However his eyes were wide with confusion and slight panic. Was Bill going to out them both in front of his whole family? He wasn't sure he was ready for that yet!

Stan raised an eyebrow at the swear word, but merely chuckled while Mabel thumped his arm, Ford looking back up curiously. The scientist tilted his head at the boy, "You're homosexual? There's no shame in it, if you are, I am merely curious as to why you didn't tell us earlier."

Dipper whined and put his face in his hands, "I'm not having this conversation at the dinner table." He grabbed his fork and began to shovel his food in at rapid pace. Bill frowned, "Hey, slow down Little Tree! You'll make yourself sick!" He exclaimed in concern. Dipper shot him a half-hearted scowl, then continued to eat quickly until his food was finished. He shot up and put his plate in the sink, then raced out the door.

"I'll be at the waterfall if you need me! Don't wait up, Bill!"

The group left behind at the table stared after him, and the blond stood with a sigh, "I've upset him. I'll be back," He told them, starting for the door. Mabel blinked, "But you haven't even touched your food!" She squawked, and Bill waved his hand dismissively, "I don't need to eat," He called back in reply.

With that, he jogged into the woods after his Sapling, frowning when he found Dipper nowhere in sight. He sighed, closing his eye and reaching out with his magic like he'd done a month ago. However, this was a bit more complicated, since this wasn't the Mindscape and he didn't completely understand how Earth and its inhabitants lived and breathed quite yet.

He found what he was looking for soon enough; a faint trail of golden energy weaving through the trees. The dream demon followed after it, getting a bit worried as the sun began to leave the sky completely, leaving nothing but the occasional firefly and the moon to light his way.

He could see just fine in the dark, but Dipper didn't know how to do that spell anymore. He winced briefly at the thought, "I really should've thought this out better," He muttered, breaking into a run as the trail began to brighten. He skidded to a halt in a small clearing that was shadowed by a canopy of birch branches, leaving a circle of about four feet in diameter to let the sky peek through.

Moonlight twinkled off water that rippled like broken glass as the dull crash of water from a small hill poured into it. A small figure sat at the shore, barefoot and hugging their knees to their chest, staring up at the stars. Bill relaxed, "Pinetree," He breathed, walking forwards across the soft grass peppered with lilac wildflowers.

Dipper hummed but didn't turn around, "Ever since I found this little spot about a week after the Norman incident, I've been hesitant to come back," He said, taking Bill off guard. The blond sat next to him, but gave him his space, unsure where this was going, "Oh? Why is that?" Dipper glanced at him, before pointing up at the sky, "Because of that."

Bill looked up to see that two constellations were plainly visible through the circle in the foliage; the Ursa Major, and Leo Minor. He swallowed harshly. Dipper continued, "It always gave me a weird feeling, one that I couldn't understand. And as is human nature, what I didn't understand, I became afraid of. I assumed this place was dangerous, but now i find it's the only place I can really find peace," He admitted with a sheepish smile.

Bill hesitated, then schooled his expression into one of nonchalance, "After...you died, I took the form of a triangle. I had been human for quite a while, but your memory was too painful. So around the time Galileo was born, I changed forms, because being human came with far too many human emotions. I'd love to say that it didn't work, that I still felt and my change was pointless..."

Bill shut his eye with a sigh, "But the fact is, it _did work_. I became cold, emotionless; I started the black plague for fun, if you can get the gist. I gathered cults, followers, my pawns came and went, and I didn't care. I was on top of the world, nothing and no one could touch me, and I hurt _so many people_ , Pinetree. I don't think I'll ever understand how you ever came to return my feelings, in this life or the last."

Dipper had turned to stare at him through his entire little speech, and was quiet for a moment after Bill had finished. Then he scoffed and shook his head, scooting closer to wrap an arm around the taller's shoulders, "Doofus," He mumbled, pressing a kiss to the blond's cheek. Bill blinked owlishly and whipped his head to look at the brunette with a wide eye. Dipper smiled, "If anything, that makes you more human. Everybody has a coping mechanism, and a lot of people lash out in anger, or do things they're not proud of when they get hurt."

Bill smirked a bit, "Who's to say I'm not proud of it?" He laughed when Dipper thumped him on the shoulder, "Stop it," He said sternly, but he was grinning when Bill rolled his visible eye. Then he hummed and tapped the eyepatch, "You've never shown me what's under this," He mused curiously. the blond scoffed, "Yes I-" He abruptly cut himself off, biting his lip and flinching when Dipper raised an eyebrow.

The brunette scooted closer, "You have shown me...? Well, maybe you'd be willing to show me again?" He murmured, looking up at Bill through his lashes, fingers brushing his cheek shyly. The dream genie kneaded his lip between his teeth, then sighed at the hopeful look in those brown eyes.

He fiddled with the string of his eyepatch, "It's...it's not anything special, so don't expect-" Dipper interrupted him by reaching back slowly, as if not to startle or scare the blond, grasping one of the strings and pulling slowly. Bill sat rigidly still, gulping as the fabric fell away.

Dipper sucked in a breath, and Bill winced, though he didn't understand why. It was still a sensitive subject, even if they'd already been through this once. The brunette's thumb brushed just under the eye that had been covered, soft and reverent. Dipper opened his mouth, but nothing came out, his hand stuck cupping the blond's cheek. Bill look away with a sigh of disappointment, and Dipper finally managed comprehensible words, "Beautiful," He breathed, eyes locked onto the orb of swirling colors that looked vaguely familiar. His own eyes flashed gold for a brief moment, and Bill's eyes widened. The blond relaxed, then smirked, "I know," He retorted, flipping his hair prissily at Dipper.

The brunette blinked, breaking the spell, and snorted, "Stop being stupid," He grumbled playfully. Bill grinned, "Never~" Dipper promptly shoved him in the pond. The blond disappeared into the dark water with a yelp of surprise, and Dipper winced, scrambling over, "Oh shit! Bill, are you alright!? I didn't mean to push you in, I shoved too hard!" He cried, but he wasn't really worried, waiting for Bill to pop back up. When he didn't, Dipper frowned, "Bill that's not funny. C'mon, come up." No answer.

Dipper paled and leaned closer, "B-Bill?" He called. His eyes widened as he began to panic, "Bi-!" He was cut off as something surge up from the water, grabbing him by the shoulders and tugging him in. He went in with a screech that was cut off by a grinning mouth. He shoved the chest in front of him as water sloshed against his stomach, "You asshole!" He snapped, but he was laughing. Bill waggled him eyebrows, "Hey, Pinetree! Guess what." He booped the brunette's nose.

"Tag. You're it!"

And just like that the game had been started, the pair splashing and swimming and squealing, tackling each other under the moonlight by the waterfall. Dipper laughed out when he felt a finger jab his side, whirling and lunging, missing by a hair. He felt around for a bit more, before squealing when he was picked up by his waist and spun around a few rimes. He was set back down with a familiar chuckle, Bill bonking his forehead with his own with a happy hum.

They both were breathing hard, and Bill brought up his hands to cup Dipper's face in his palms, cracking open an eye to grin at the brunette. Dipper chuckled and brought his own hand up to hold the blond's wrist loosely, keeping it against his cheek. They stared at each other, the waterfall in the background and the stars overhead, just taking in the peace of the moment... And then that moment ended. Something in the air shifted, darkened, reddened, warmed, then they were kissing, desperate gasps for air between hungry kisses from starved lips.

Dipper's finger's scrambled for purchase on Bill's water slicked shoulders, trying to pull himself closer. The blond groaned into the boy's open mouth, fingers twisting in his chestnut curls, "I love you. Dear unholy Geometry, I _love you_ ," He gasped out. Dipper whimpered and lifted his legs (which were still submerged) to wrap around Bill's waist, " _Ana bahibbak, helewa. Bahibbak, bahibbak, bahib_ \- ove you, I love you, I love you," Dipper chanted it like holy praise, breathed out between kisses.

Bill has backed them up to the shoreline, laying Dipper down on the soft grass and pressing kisses all over his face. His nose, his cheeks, his mouth, his eyelids, his forehead, his jaw, anything within lip distance. The dream genie sighed, "I want to be...close to you...bound to you...one with you...And I want everyone to _know_." Bill muttered out between pecks. Dipper laughed breathlessly, "There's a human term for that, Bill. It’s called marriage," He murmured back as Bill began to kiss down his neck. The blond whined, "Marry me then."

Dipper laughed, "Bill, I'm twelve." The blond paused to raise his head, meeting Dipper's eyes with a blank gaze. The brunette's eyes widened, "Wait, you're being serious!?" He exclaimed, going to sit up, making Bill lean back, and winding up sitting in the taller's lap. Bill scoffed and rolled his eyes, "No, I'm a magical prancing unicorn. Yes, I'm being serious!" His eyes softened and he kissed the Star softly again. He leaned his forehead on Dipper's as he pulled away, "I love you, Delphinis. Why would you doubt that I want to be with you for the rest of my existence?"

Dipper's eyes filled with tears, and he put a hand over his mouth. He choked out a strangled sound, "I-I... don't know what to say," He whispered. Bill wrapped his arms around the brunette and tugged him close, letting Dipper's calves dip back into the water, "Say you'll marry me. You...do want to, right?" He asked unsurely. Dipper scoffed, "Of course I want to, you dork! It's just...Bill, I'm twelve years old, and you're sixteen by society's standards. We _can't_ get married." Bill rolled his eyes, "Yet. I wasn't talking about right now, Sapling. Just," He trailed off and brought up a hand, twirling his fingers.

In a flash of blue flame, he materialized a band of gold with two tricut diamonds in a line, creating a crystalline pine tree. He offered it up to Dipper, "As a promise for the future. That you're mine until the day we make it official," He said as Dipper put the ring on his small finger. It fit perfectly, and Bill beamed, bringing the hand to his lips to place a light kiss on the boy's occupied finger. Dipper gave a watery giggle, "Yes, I'll be yours, now and forever."

He gazed on the ring with a giddiness that shot through his blood like a drug, then frowned as it caught the moonlight. He bit his lip, "Just...just answer me something first." Bill nodded, "Anything, _habibtaa_ ," He mumbled, hands tightening their grip on Dipper's waist. The brunette twisted his ring, "When I was Ptolemy, my eyes... well, does it bother you that, they're not gold anymore?" He asked quietly.

Bill blinked, then chuckled, "You're worried about your _eye color_? Pinetree," He laughed out, kissing Dipper again. The brunette pouted, and Bill sobered, grasping his chin and gently turning Dipper's face so that his eyes caught the light of the moon, dying them a color that wasn't quite silver, and wasn't quite gold, but some beautiful, murky in between, "They were always gold, no matter who you've been." Dipper grinned happily, reassured, and hummed, going to kiss the blond, "Bill, I lov-" He was cut off as something clamped around his ankle and ripped him away from Bill.

He screamed as he was dragged under, and Bill instinctively lunged for him. He missed, and spluttered as water rushed into his mouth. His eyes looked around wildly, "PINETREE!" He yelled. His heart slammed into overdrive when no reply came, the only sound his own panicked breathing and a few bubbles popping to the surface. He snarled, eyes flooding scarlet as he dove beneath the water, kicking to go deeper. He opened his eyes to see the pool was much deeper than it had been a few minutes ago, the bottom invisible in the shadowing blackness.

Terrified brown eyes met his, and Dipper struggled harder against- Bill would’ve screeched to a halt in surprise if he hadn’t been underwater. The thing was gray and shriveled, a head that matched that of an iguana housing three rows of fangs and dark blue fins that flapped out when it saw Bill. Two webbed claws extended to help it swim faster, its jaw clamped around Dipper’s ankle as a long thick tail with rigid blue spines along the top of it thrashed its fin harder.

It was determined to get the brunette to the bottom of the pool, growling at Bill and shaking the boy every time he tried to fight. Dipper’s vision was beginning to blur and darken, and he stupidly let out a yelp when a blast of electric blue fire shot past him. The thing darted to the side, its eyes dilating as it realized how big of a threat the blond humanoid was. Dipper kicked at it, and then cringed as it dug its teeth in deeper in retribution.

Bill kept shooting fire balls at it, and when that didn’t work, he growled and shot him forward, surprising it by appearing behind it and socking it right in the eye. It let out a warbling cry that had Dipper’s ears stinging.

Dipper felt his eyes begin to slip shut, a bit of air escaping his lips as he began to pass out.

Bill saw this and his eyes widened. He quickly gripped the dazed monster's head and jerked, snapping its neck and ripping its head off. The monster twitched, then stilled, floating down into the blackness. Bill then turned and darted up to grab Dipper by the waist. The brunette was barely alive, consciousness slipping slowly until a firm command sounded through it.

" _ **Breathe.**_ "

His eyes flew open as he instinctively drew in a breath, wincing as he sucked down water, waiting to spit it back out in a fit of coughing. When that didn't happen, he took another breath and holy frick he was _breathing under water_. He barely noticed the blue glow surrounding his form until Bill and he broke the surface. He attempted to gasp, only to find he couldn't breathe again. Bill hauled him over to the shore and basically chucked him onto the grass.

As soon as Bill wasn't touching him, he spluttered and coughed, vomiting up water. Bill pulled himself up next to the boy, patting his back with a tired sigh as he wretched violently, a puddle of lake water gathering in the indention where Dipper's fists were pressing into the already wet ground. Dipper shuddered and fell back into Bill, breathing harshly and hissing when he tried to move his mangled ankle.

He held Bill's arm tightly in his grip, as if scared the thing would come back and take a chunk out of him, "W-what was th-that thing?" He whispered, unable to do much more at this point. Bill swallowed and clutched the brunette tighter in return, eyes wide at the pool, which was back to being about five feet deep. His eyes flashed darkly, "A cetus."


End file.
